


Small

by Agrippa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Worship, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun Being an Asshole, Comedy, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Sweet Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agrippa/pseuds/Agrippa
Summary: Baekhyun has a way of making Chanyeol feel like every single part of him is wanted. Cherished. Loved.





	Small

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hotdogbyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotdogbyun/gifts).



 

He didn't want to be rude, _but-_

 

Who was he kidding? When was he _anything_ else worth mentioning?

 

Perhaps his plight would have been more understandable if one were to take into account that Baekhyun didn't even _know_ what class he was in, or what subject they were studying, let alone what topic they were covering that day specifically- just that it was a mandatory part of his major,  and he was _failing_ at it _tremendously_. Whatever it was.

 

With frustration and minute desperation simmering just beneath the surface of his skin, Baekhyun was _irritable_ at best, and the oblivious, ridiculously tall fuck just one row down was preventing him from even _kind_ of taking down notes from the whiteboard as the instructor rambled on.

 

But in his own defense, they were _vital_ to his livelihood, and to his continued survival as a college music major.

 

“Psst.” He tried, as undisruptive to the class as was humanly possible- for Baekhyun

 

No response.

 

Baekhyun scowled.

 

“Hey, _dickhead_.” He tried, intonation just _slightly (_ drastically) more aggressive.

 

Aaaand-

 

No response.

 

“Put your head down.” He hissed, adding hastily, “ _Please.”_

 

Being met with no discernable success, Baekhyun decided to do things the _Baekhyun_ way. Fine.

 

“I swear to _god_ , can you _please_ just lower your goddamn head a little bit, you fucking giraffe? I'm trying to see here, and I can't take any notes because your fat head is-”

 

Finally, giraffe turned around, much to Baekhyun's satisfaction, but all of his unwarranted, and ultimately undeserved anger abruptly vanished after he was met with a boy with the face of a fucking _angel_.

 

Baekhyun found himself at a loss for words for the first time in, well… Ever.

 

 _Angel_ looked hurt, but Baekhyun wasn't registering anything beyond the fact that this _creature_ was gracing his vision, his presence.

 

“You don't need to be mean.” He murmured gently, and the depth of his voice had Baekhyun's mouth going dry. The way his eyebrows were drawn together, and his mouth was pulled into a frown, shouldn't have been sexy. Shouldn't have been _legal._

 

He turned around, head bowed and shoulders slightly hunched inward, and Baekhyun's head cleared, somewhat.

 

“Good job, asshole.” Kyungsoo murmured from somewhere to his left- seemingly satisfied by Baekhyun’s silence. _Thrilled_ with the prospect that Baekhyun was _embarrassed._

 

Baekhyun turned his head towards him, eyebrows drawn together- mind still buffering from the explosive sensory overload.

 

Kyungsoo gave him a look, displeased, and most definitely unimpressed with Baekhyun's antics.

 

“You just _really_ hurt his feelings.” Kyungsoo scoffed, shaking his head. “Nice one, Baekhyun.”

 

The fog dissipated.

 

“Hurt his feelings? _What?_ How? I didn't even _do_ anything.” He scoffed, but his expression screamed _guilt._

 

“Right.”

-

“Want to know his name?” Kyungsoo murmured some five minutes later, with Baekhyun brooding silently beside him as he hastily jotted down his notes.

 

He froze, attempting to maintain composure as he turned his head towards Kyungsoo. Probably too quickly to be normal. “God, yes. Yes.” He nodded eagerly.

 

“Then you should probably ask him.” Baekhyun deflated, and Kyungsoo snorted, “Right after you apologize. And you'd better apologize soon, he really takes things to heart.”

 

“How would you know, midget?” Baekhyun snapped bitterly, and Kyungsoo sent him a blank look that read _do you really want me to answer that?_

 

By the end of the class, Baekhyun had been unsuccessful in his quest to learn the name of the person he'd affectionately deemed _pretty boy_.

 

What a surprise.

 

It wasn't for lack of trying, so much as it was Chanyeol's long- _long_ \- Baekhyun exhaled shakily- legs carrying him out of the room as fast as possible. Baekhyun hadn't stood a chance. He was convinced that _pretty boy_ at _least_ had a head and a half over him- and _really_ , how could Baekhyun compete with that?

  
\--  
  


Even if it weren't for the fact that Baekhyun _needed_ the class, _Pretty Boy_ would have been enough incentive for him to attend alone.

 

Pretty boy, who was, as anticipated, giving Baekhyun the cold shoulder. Blatantly ignoring his very existence the moment he'd entered the room with Kyungsoo in tow.

 

To Baekhyun's pleasant surprise, there was an empty seat beside pretty boy- and just as he was about to make his way towards it, Kyungsoo abruptly shoved past him to set his things down in front of it.

 

 _Prick_.

 

Baekhyun's eyes bore holes into the back of Kyungsoo's head for the entire class.

 

He gasped, affronted, when Kyungsoo extended his arm to lay his hand down on pretty boy’s back- _slowly_ inching downwards, with pretty boy seeming to relax, _melt_ , beneath his touch.

 

Fucking _traitor._

 

The class ended in much the same way as it had the day prior;

 

With scarcely anything learned, and Baekhyun being no closer to learning pretty boy's name.

  
  
  


Day three of Baekhyun's conquest had Baekhyun darting towards the empty spot before Kyungsoo had the chance to take it instead- nearly tripping over himself in the process.

 

 _Victory._ Baekhyun cheered inwardly.

 

But _Pretty Boy_ looked anything but happy to see him- sparing him a single, almost _disdainful_ glance before shifting in his seat so that his body was angled as far away from Baekhyun as possible.

 

Kyungsoo hadn't been exaggerating.

 

A deep breath, and nothing resembling tact in mind, and-

 

“ _I'm sorry!_ ” He blurted, probably too loud, and too abrupt, with _Pretty Boy_ jerking in his seat and then directing a half-hearted glare towards him.

 

And-

 

God he was _cute_.

 

Something akin to shock registered on pretty boy's face, and Baekhyun's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

“W- _What_?”

 

_Did I say that out loud?_

 

Baekhyun swallowed dryly, a sheepish smile pulling at his small mouth as he racked his brain for some sort of explanation in regards to his sudden outburst.

 

But Chanyeol sounded flabbergasted, not affronted. Small victories.

 

Baekhyun scratched at the back of his head.

 

_Go for gold._

 

“You're really… I just think you're cute.” Baekhyun turned his head towards the front of the class, nonchalant, as he attempted to shrug it off like it wasn't anything of relevance.

 

Chanyeol went silent.

 

“Really?” He tentatively began, five minutes later.

 

And Baekhyun continued in his attempt to play it off casually, shrugging half-heartedly before nodding encouragingly, putting on his most charming smile as he turned his head towards him. “Really. Like…” Baekhyun leaned in, their eyes meeting until the smaller male wet his lips- cheering internally when pretty boy's huge, _equally pretty_ eyes darted downwards to catch the movement.

 

“ _Really_ cute.”

 

The most _adorable_ flush rose to pretty boy's soft cheeks.

 

_Too easy._

 

Putting on the playboy charm, voice dropping an octave, “I'm Baekhyun.”

 

“I-I… Yeah. I know.” Chanyeol stuttered as he averted his eyes to the whiteboard- face impassive beyond the fading blush dusting across his nose.

 

Attempting to mask his disappointment, Baekhyun shrugged before turning towards the front of the class once more- resuming his note-taking with an internalized sigh.

 

Well _that_ hadn't quite gone as planned.

 

'I know.’

 

What a _buzz kill._

 

Baekhyun was supposed to introduce himself, and then Chanyeol was supposed to do the same. That's how it worked, _right?_

 

He supposed he could have just asked for his name in return, expectantly, but reasoned that he had _kind of_ called pretty boy a 'fucking giraffe,’ just a few days prior.

 

All in due time, Baekhyun. There's _no_ way he could resist him.

  
  
\--  
  


As it turned out, _pretty boy_ was _very_ much capable of resisting him, although if he got to be seated next to him every class, Baekhyun was surprisingly _quite_ content to just sit next to him in companionable silence each day.

  
  


After missing a class due to feeling ill, a few weeks later, Baekhyun came to the realization that he'd made a much bigger impact then he'd thought- pausing in surprise, after sitting down with an exhausted huff the following day, when pretty boy turned towards him.

 

“Where were you yesterday?” Soft, not _accusatory_ , and almost… _Concerned_? Baekhyun swore he felt his heart melt a little bit in his chest, biting back a smile with a cough.

 

“Wasn't feeling well,” he shrugged, struggling somewhat, with removing his jacket- nearly making pause when pretty boy surprised him once more by _helping_ him.

 

“Here…” He murmured, reaching out to hold onto the cuffs of his sleeves to aid Baekhyun in freeing his arms.

 

“Do you feel better now?” Man, he was just _all kinds_ of talkative today.

 

“...Yeah. Still a little under the weather, but I'm okay.” A pause, “Thanks.”

 

“Okay, good… Because you missed covering an important topic yesterday, and you're going to have to catch up if you want to understand what we're discussing today.”

 

Baekhyun scrunched his face cutely in distaste. _Of course_.

 

“But… If you want, I'll lend you my notes and you can… Copy them- but only if you want to!” Eager puppy. That's what he was comparable to.

 

“Sure, I'd like that.” Baekhyun let a genuine smile pull at his mouth, and _something_ in pretty boy’s demeanour shifted with that, because suddenly-

 

“Oh… I guess, I still haven't…” Pretty Boy smiled sheepishly, scratching at the back of his neck, “I'm Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, by the way. Sorry.”

 

“Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun reiterated, and Chanyeol's entire face seemed to light up in response.

  
\--  
  


“So… Got anywhere with your… Giant crush?” Jongdae teased knowingly, eyebrows waggling suggestively.

 

“Yeah!” Baekhyun began with feigned enthusiasm.“We're even on a _first name_ basis now. Things are going a little fast.”

 

“No offense, although I _do_ kind of want to offend you- but why are you wasting your time on this guy?” It wasn't unfriendly, Jongdae always meant the best, even if he _was_ a complete troll 80% of the time. “It's been, what? A month now? And you're just now learning his name? Dare I say, I _don't_ think he's interested.”

 

Baekhyun shrugged, “I don't expect you to understand.”

 

“That's it? That's your answer?”

 

“Yup.” Baekhyun bit into his sandwich disinterestedly.

 

\--

  
  


“Hey, Chan?” Baekhyun had quickly taken to calling Chanyeol by variants of his name- Chan, Yeol, Channie…

 

“Yeah?” Any hint of his previous hostility and wariness towards Baekhyun had long since faded.

 

“Can I uh… Can I have your number?”

 

Chanyeol paused, and Baekhyun chanced a glance upwards to read his expression. Surprise?

 

But he stayed silent for a _little_ too long, so Baekhyun chuckled dryly, shrugging, “Unless you don't want to. It's fine. I don't give my number out to just anyone, either.”

 

“No!” Chanyeol exclaimed a few beats later, shaking his head almost frantically- “No, no- of course I want to. I was just… Taken off guard, that's all.”

 

“Here, I can enter it into your phone for you, If… If you'd like.”

 

As he added himself as a contact into Baekhyun's phone, “Do... People not often ask for your number?” Baekhyun inquired innocently, and Chanyeol frowned softly while shaking his head.

 

“I don't get it.” Baekhyun responded casually.

 

“What's… What do you mean?”

 

“I've been attracted to you since I first saw you, so I can't sympathize with people who are _clearly_ blind, or stupid.” A cough, “Or both.”

 

“...What?”

 

“Oh.” Baekhyun swallowed dryly, freezing up as realization dawned on him, “Was that too much?” Baekhyun cringed internally.

 

“...No. Wait, _really?_ ” Chanyeol sounded absolutely _thrilled_ with the prospect, and so Baekhyun found himself nodding emphatically.

 

“You're so weird.” Chanyeol blurted, shaking his head, startling a full-bodied laugh from Baekhyun's chest.

 

Chanyeol couldn't stop smiling secretively to himself for the remaining duration of the day.

  
\--  
  


Baekhyun texted first- leading to conversation in which he learned a whole lot of _absolutely_ nothing pertaining to Chanyeol, nor Chanyeol's life.

 

What he _did_ learn was that Fallout 4 was the shittiest game in the series, and that Fallout: New Vegas was easily the best. Baekhyun was pretty thrilled that he actually knew what Chanyeol was talking about- he was no stranger to pretending to have something in common with someone for the sake of talking to them, but that… Usually never worked out.

 

It went both ways, in those cases. He didn't share their interests, and they didn't share his- finding nothing more in each other than temporary companionship, and potentially meaningless hot nights between the sheets.

 

But Chanyeol was someone who liked _similar_ , if not the _same_ things that he did. With Chanyeol, there were no pretenses. Baekhyun could be _himself_ , and Chanyeol would humor him.

 

Chanyeol was a little weird, but as a rule, so was Baekhyun. They meshed surprisingly well together... It was almost like... They'd been _fated_ to be that way.

 

Especially if one were to take into consideration that despite Baekhyun being a royal dickhead to him when they'd first met, they'd _still_ managed to become close, if not _best_ friends. It had taken some time, admittedly, but… But Baekhyun would be damned if it hadn't been worth every second.

 

And in the midst of playing a video game together, Baekhyun thoughtlessly mentioned it in passing, only partially in jest- ‘Yeol, what if we were like… Soulmates, or something?’- Immediately after it came out, he suddenly felt almost… Nervous beneath Chanyeol's scrutiny, when the taller man paused to stare at him, face impassive. It was then that he realized he _cared_ what Chanyeol thought, and he gave him a small, self-deprecating sort of grin as things fell into place.

 

He expected Chanyeol to burst into laughter, which would allow Baekhyun an out, if he joined in and acted like there hadn't been a degree seriousness to what he'd blurted.

 

But no laughter came, just deathly silence, and Baekhyun prayed he hadn't just royally fucked up. They weren't yet at a level where they had a complete mutual understanding of one another's boundaries or humor- Chanyeol _probably_ didn't think he was joking.

 

Because he hadn't been. Maybe Chanyeol just saw right through him, maybe he could tell that it hadn't been as light-hearted as he was trying to pass it off as. What if Chanyeol didn't like what he saw?

 

Since when had he gotten so hung up on this boy?

 

Chanyeol's controller clattered to the ground as he reached out to run careful fingers through Baekhyun's hair- a minute smile finally pulling at his lips when Baekhyun's eyelids fluttered closed and he leaned into the touch.

 

“Do you _believe_ in Soulmates?” Chanyeol questioned gently, fingers slipping through dark tresses to cradle the back of his head in his hand. There wasn't even a hint of amusement in his tone, and Baekhyun swallowed dryly.

 

This conversation was… Not going how he thought it would.

 

Honesty was his only viable option.

 

“I like to think that… Everyone has a _someone_ , out there, hidden somewhere among seven billion people,” Baekhyun breathed a sigh, wetting his lips, meeting Chanyeol's intense, imploring gaze fearlessly.

 

“But I know that the likelihood of _finding_ that _someone_ has such a low probability, that almost everyone will settle for someone compatible with them, and never look back. They could stumble across their _someone_ , but not so much as look at them twice, because they're content as is.”

 

“If having one person out there meant for you means you have a soulmate, then yes. I do.”

 

He was digging himself a deeper hole, he realized dimly. Chanyeol had yet to give him any indication that they were on the same page, and here Baekhyun was, continuing to make an even bigger fool of himself.

 

Baekhyun gave a soft laugh, closing his eyes and shaking his head as he reluctantly withdrew to lay on his back- opting to stare up at the ceiling instead, “Sorry. It's pretty stupid, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol replied nonchalantly, and Baekhyun's face fell. Coming from Chanyeol, it definitely stung. Baekhyun heard rustling beside him, making the hasty assumption that Chanyeol was going to stand to leave. It was getting late.

 

What a terrible, _idiotic_ way to confess. Good job, Baekhyun. He mentally patted himself on the back, eyes closing.

 

But then an unfamiliar weight settled on top of him, Baekhyun's eyes opening to watch as the larger man crawled on top of him _; Definitely_ not leaving.

 

First, he laid his hands down on his stomach to steady himself- nibbling nervously at his bottom lip before slowly leaning in to brace himself with his forearms on either side of Baekhyun's head. With their faces level, the tips of their noses just short of brushing, Baekhyun couldn't conceal the panic in his eyes.

 

Chanyeol had never struck him as someone who would make the first move.

 

“Yeah, that's… Pretty stupid,” He continued, deep voice earning something of a breathy quality. Chanyeol didn't miss the way Baekhyun shuddered beneath him.

 

And then his lips were on Baekhyun's- noses bumping, prompting the taller man to tip his head to the side to more comfortably slot their mouths together. Shock had Baekhyun tripping up- freezing, stiffening beneath him as his eyes widened, but Chanyeol's hands in his hair, and tongue teasing at his bottom lip had the wheels in motion once more.

 

His eyelids fluttered shut as he raised his hands to grab his hips- firm, and reassuring, and just short of possessive. Chanyeol exhaled shakily through his nose, breath hitching in his throat when Baekhyun slowly slid one hand up to inch it up the back of his shirt- fingers trailing over each individual ridge if his spine. He revelled in the way Chanyeol shuddered on top of him, releasing a soft, undeniably pleased noise against his mouth.

 

Baekhyun made to deepen the kiss by swiping his tongue over Chanyeol's bottom lip- a silent request that went unheeded, Chanyeol pulling back just _slightly,_ so that their lips were just barely touching for a few seconds before finally resuming. He tried again, yielding similar, if not precisely the same results- and it was on Baekhyun's third try that he _growled_ against Chanyeol's mouth before grabbing onto him and abruptly flipping their positions- Chanyeol flat on his back, with Baekhyun snug between his parted legs, Baekhyun's hands stroking the outsides of either.

 

He used his minute shock to _finally_ deepen the kiss, pressing his tongue past Chanyeol's lips, whose eyelids fluttered shut as he brought his hands back up to almost _cradle_ the back of his skull as he kissed him back. He kissed him fervently, unrelenting, and breathless- almost subconsciously rolling his hips forward and _revelling_ in the deep moan it startled out of his chest.

 

They parted, then- foreheads resting together as they panted heavily.

 

“...Bed?” Chanyeol tried tentatively, voice small, and unsure, and Baekhyun couldn't get to his feet fast enough to prove him wrong- bodily hauling Chanyeol up with him, much to the taller man's surprise. Chanyeol squawked when Baekhyun took it one step further and _picked him up_ \- clinging onto him for dear life as he frantically began, “Baekhyun! Put me down right now!”

 

Baekhyun's eyebrows furrowed, securing his grip on Chanyeol as he began walking in the direction of his bedroom. “Why?” Genuinely puzzled, Chanyeol's heart melted.

 

“Because I'm _heavy_ ,” He all but whined.

 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun uttered a breathless laugh as he shouldered open his bedroom door, “You're not too heavy for me to carry just because you're _tall_ ,” Like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Chanyeol was momentarily rendered speechless, until Baekhyun _carefully_ set him down on his bed- smiling at the flush adorning his cheeks.

“I’ve never had sex before,” Chanyeol blurted, heart racing, and he nearly slapped a palm over his mouth with the admission.

 

And Baekhyun actually looked _surprised_ , confused, even- and somehow, that just served to warm his heart more. Baekhyun seemed to see something in him that no one else did, or really ever had.

 

“Do you… Want to? We don't have to,” Baekhyun smiled reassuringly, genuinely, but with an underlying hopefulness nonetheless.

 

When Chanyeol didn't respond for a few seconds, Baekhyun continued, “We can… Just keep doing this, too. Or I can get you off, or…” He started rambling, and Chanyeol cut him off with a soft, nervous chuckle.

 

He wasn't quite the type to be _bold_ in the face of something like sex- so he just nodded tentatively, smiling at the way Baekhyun's face brightened, like he was being offered something greater than he'd ever imagined possible.

 

Slowly, he began undressing Chanyeol piece by piece, their lips moving together once more, pausing only for a brief moment when Baekhyun pulled his shirt off over his head.

 

“You too,” He mumbled into the kiss, self conscious, and Baekhyun didn't hesitate to mirror the action, sweater and shirt coming off before the kiss resumed. Baekhyun's pretty fingers threaded through his hair, massaging at his scalp, and Chanyeol sighed as he leaned into the comforting touch, eyes shut in concentration.

 

And it was enjoyable, really. Kissing Baekhyun was nice, but he was under no delusion that just having Baekhyun's mouth pressed up against his own was better than having Baekhyun's entire body pressed up against him, instead. He parted moments later, panting softly and looking up to meet his heavy-lidded gaze.

 

Baekhyun always looked good, but Chanyeol decided that Baekhyun looked much better panting and disheveled with his lips kiss-swollen and his gaze hungry. Hungry, and fixated solely on him. Like he was the only thing that mattered.

 

His flush had spread to his chest, almost unbearably turned on, his inhibitions fading into near-nothingness. Taking his own lower lip between his teeth, Chanyeol's hands came up to feel him, map out his upper-body, fingers and palms smoothing over the faint, but mouth-watering definition of his chest and stomach. The definite strength of his arms, and the enticing dip of his small waist and the flare of his hips. A chanced glance upward told Chanyeol that Baekhyun appeared just as affected and nervous as Chanyeol himself felt. And that… That was a reassurance he had needed.

 

He withdrew his hands and took a deep breath, holding Baekhyun's gaze as he slowly inched backwards on the mattress until he was situated in the center. He made to lay down flat on his back, willing the shakiness in his hands to go away as he reached down to undo the front of his pants, opting to finally allow his eyes to shut as he tipped his head back and forced himself to relax. Like this, it was impossible to witness Baekhyun's reaction- but he figured it was for the best. The last thing he wanted to do was choke up now.

 

He pushed his jeans down his hips and over his long legs, shuddering involuntarily as the cool air met more of his heated skin, alongside the knowledge that he was exposing more of himself to Baekhyun's eyes. He found himself almost _relieved_ when he felt the bed shift beneath added weight as Baekhyun climbed onto it to join him- aiding him in removing his pants by freeing his ankles and feet, and dropping them off the side of the bed.

 

Without being prompted, Baekhyun made to do the same, although a lot less carefully- shoving his pants down his hips and thighs and awkwardly shifting to kick them off, and Chanyeol's eyes had reopened to watch the short spectacle, a small, relaxed smile pulling at his mouth.

 

He reached out to run his hand along Chanyeol's thigh, but paused mid-way, glancing up at the taller man uncertainly, “Can I…” His voice cracked, betraying his own nervousness, and he cleared his throat and wet his lips before attempting to continue, “Can I touch you?” He tried again, and Chanyeol found himself nodding dumbly, heart rate picking up as Baekhyun's hands found his legs- starting at his calves, and slowly trailing upwards- caressing his soft skin with appreciation and squeezing his thighs as he slowly crawled his way between them- humming his approval when they parted for him automatically.

 

With their bodies nearly flush, Baekhyun's lips found Chanyeol's shoulder- pressing a soft kiss against the skin before trailing upward- ghosting butterfly kisses as he went. He couldn't suppress a giggle when they reached his neck- Baekhyun making pause, there, and mouthing at the skin- tongue and teeth teasing at his flesh. Chanyeol's toes curled, throwing his arms over the smaller man's shoulders as a withdrew a shuddering gasp- small shocks of arousal shooting down his spine and pooling in his groin with the undeniably pleasant sensation.

 

Chanyeol's cry rang out sharply in the dimly lit room when Baekhyun ground his hips downwards to add to the mix, a faint smirk pressed into his neck before he took a patch of skin between his teeth to suck a dark bruise to the surface of his skin. Chanyeol squirmed beneath him- panting softly despite not having exerted himself- Baekhyun was making him feel hot all over, the tingling pleasure leaving him short of breath.

 

Reluctantly, “Baekhyun-” He gently urged the shorter man back by his shoulders, Baekhyun's eyebrows furrowed together as he laid eyes on his flushed face, skin tinged pink with apparent arousal.

 

Baekhyun himself appeared handsomely disheveled, hair is disarray, a chanced glance downwards telling him that he was most definitely as affected as he was- cock straining against his boxer briefs, a small wet patch of his precum staining the cotton.

Chanyeol swallowed dryly, audibly, “I… I'm sorry, but-” He began, Baekhyun's expression beginning to fall with the implication- _did he not_ _want_ \--?

 

“This is… It feels very nice, but, if we don't hurry up, I'm going to end up coming before we even get the chance to have sex- and… And I'd really like to do it with you so, I don't want this to be over too fa-” He started rambling, a faint smile pulling at Baekhyun's small mouth before he interrupted him.

 

“Honestly, I was hoping to at least suck you off, but… We can always do that next time.”

 

He appeared elated with the prospect, “Next time?” His voice rose an octave, heart fluttering with Baekhyun's knowing grin.

 

“But right now…” He trailed off, reluctantly drawing away from Chanyeol to reach for the bottle of lube sitting out plainly on his nightstand, half empty.

 

Chanyeol frowned softly, “Do you really do this that often?” He began, nodding towards the bottle after propping himself up on his forearms, a slight pout on his mouth.

 

“Hmm?” Baekhyun began, glancing between the bottle and Chanyeol's disgruntled expression before connecting the dots. Cute.

 

“No, no,” He began, Chanyeol seeming to sigh in relief.

 

“I just masturbate a _lot_ ,” He corrected with a grin, Chanyeol's face heating, “Oh.”

 

“Wouldn't want my dick chaffing, you know? You can never use too much lube. Just an FYI,” Baekhyun cleared his throat, “Anyways, let's… Do you wanna take those off or should I?”

 

Wordlessly, Chanyeol reached down to push down his boxer-briefs- wiggling his hips- taking note of the way that Baekhyun’s eyes seemed to darken. Pupils blown wide. Lust. He lusted for him.  
  
He _wanted him._

 

And after all that he had indirectly professed- after that short moment of complete vulnerability only some minutes prior, when he’d waited for Chanyeol’s response with baited breath, anticipating rejection, Chanyeol felt it.

 

Chanyeol felt _wanted,_ too.

 

Baekhyun kissed every part of him that he could reach- taking his time, mapping out every inch of his exposed skin- until Chanyeol was giggling, squirming beneath him and pulling him up so that their faces were level. Forcing him to put his silent body-worship, his hidden agenda, temporarily on hold.

 

It was messy, sloppy, disjointed, and possessed little finesse- inexperience and impatience making themselves known.

 

But for all that it lacked, they made up for it in sheer _passion._

 

It went a lot like most first-times had a tendency of going- but it was made no less meaningful because of it. No less intense. No less exhilarating.

 

Baekhyun had one of Chanyeol’s legs up over his shoulder- the other wrapped around his waist- pulling him in closer each time their bodies met. Deep brown eyes bore into his own as Baekhyun took him- irises swimming with equal parts adoration and want. Chanyeol was certain, somewhere in the back of his mind, that his eyes were just as telling- if note moreso.

 

Keeping his eyes open was a struggle- lids seemingly closing of their own volition each time Baekhyun hit that _something_ inside of him that made every nerve-ending in his body tingle, like little electric shocks, arousal burning, coiled tightly in the pit of his stomach.

 

In the aftermath, only the sound of their combined, ragged breathing filled the room- bodies twined, Baekhyun at least having the grace to pull off of him rather than collapse on top of his larger form- taking Chanyeol by surprise when he arched his neck to meet his lips once more. It was slow, and sensual, and held too much meaning for either of them to even decipher.

 

There were no words shared, no words that needed to be said- and finally, with a kiss to the tip of his nose, and his forehead, Baekhyun shifted beside him, urging him to roll onto his side, so that his back was pressed flush against Baekhyun’s chest.

 

A small, secretive smile graced his face when he curled himself around Chanyeol’s body as best as he good- spooning him from behind, forehead resting against his shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

 

It felt nice. Being held. Being cared for, as he settled one large hand over both of Baekhyun’s and interlocked their fingers.

 

And finally, for once in his life, with Baekhyun’s all-encompassing, larger-than-life personality,  Chanyeol felt small, and like every part of him was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from AFF. 
> 
> Finally published this WIP. I met a good friend who also appreciates bottom PCY (which should be appreciated more) so even though I feel like a large portion of my readers aren't a big fan of bottom PCY, it's worth posting anyways. thanks nintendo


End file.
